


The Dimple Duo

by eDawg



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eDawg/pseuds/eDawg
Summary: Nicole meets Wynonna when she is ten-years-old. Wynonna is the older sister of her best friend Waverly. She is the coolest person ever. But will she ever see Nicole as something other than a second little sister?





	1. A New Town a New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I am a WayHaught shipper but I thought it would be fun to challenge myself and write WynHaught. Also Episodes 207 and 307 are so much fun so why not? Everyone writes WayHaught.

2008 September

Nicole first impressions of Wynonna was loud. Just so loud. Nicole is over at Waverly’s house for a sleepover. Five weeks ago, Nicole was living in San Francisco but then her father moved them to this small stupid town. Apparently living anywhere within 1,000 miles from her mother was too painful for him. So now Nicole and her father lived in this shitty town called Purgatory. It was safe to say that Nicole had a hard time making friends being the new girl in grade five. At least her father had waited to move at the beginning of the school year. Luckily for Nicole, Waverly was there with her smile and wave and just like that they were best friends. 

Within a week of knowing her Waverly had asked if Nicole wanted to have a sleepover. Nicole had never been to a sleepover before, so she had said yes. It took a little convincing for her dad to say yes because Waverly lived way out on a farm but finally, he had said yes. And now Nicole was at the Earp’s house in her favorite PJs about to eat so much candy and watch Disney Princess movies with her new best friend. 

Enter Wynonna. She came in because of the candy and popcorn. Waverly had rolled her eyes Wynonna being Wynonna she had said. Nicole had never met Wynonna before but felt that Wynonna only knew how to be Wynonna. 

“Ugg do you have to watch such garbage movies?” said Wynonna. 

“Wynonna you weren't invited to my sleepover, so you don’t have a vote,” Waverly snapped back. In response Wynonna hit her over the head with a pillow. 

“Respect your elders Waves,” Wynonna said. 

“Why aren't you making trouble with Willa?” asked Waverly. 

“Dude she’s out with her shit for brains boy toy tonight,” answered Wynonna. 

Nicole was fascinated by the Earp sister relationship. They were physical and loud and not afraid to tease each other. It made Nicole want a sister. In the end even though she complained all the way through Wynonna stayed for the whole movie marathon. She also ate most of the candy. But Nicole didn’t mind. Hanging out with Wynonna and Waverly was the coolest thing in the world. 

The next morning when her father picked her up, she informed him that next weekend Waverly was going to come over to their place before he could even get in a word.

“Also, I want an older sister just like Wynonna!” said Nicole.

“Ah huh and how do suppose you will go about getting an older sister?” her father had a slight smile on his lips. This was the happiest he had seen Nicole in a long time. 

“Well Waverly and I can just share Wynonna,” Nicole said thoughtfully. “Or I could have Wynonna and Waves could keep Willa, but I never met her I feel she not as cool as Wynonna, so maybe that’s not a fair trade?”

In the end Nicole’s father agreed to let Waverly stay over next weekend. And Wynonna if she wanted. But he reminded her that Wynonna was sixteen years old and maybe she didn’t want to hang out with two ten-year-olds.

2019

Wynonna hated working at a bar. Sure, she loved bars, but she loved being able to drink whiskey while in them. Being a bar tender sucked balls. But working at a bar where your totally hot girlfriend was and not being able to touch her, to kiss her was pure torcher. They had only been dating for three months and Wynonna could never get enough of Nicole. It was ridiculous how much she loved being with Nicole. How much she missed her when she wasn’t around. And now she was around but there was four-foot bar between them.

“Here Houghtsuff your drink,” Wynonna slides the drink across the bar to Nicole.

“Earp, I didn’t order this,” Nicole pushes the drink back.

“That sleazeball over there ordered it for you,” Wynonna pointed to a fuck-boi across the bar. “The way I figure if he wants to spend $17 on a cocktail let him. His loss your all mine,” 

“What is it?’ asked Nicole taking a drink, “Oh wow that’s good.”

“It’s not what he ordered. Made it special just for you,” Wynonna said with a big smile and a wink. 

“You’re so cute and I love you so much,” said Nicole.

“I love you too Haught,” the words felt so right on Wynonna’s tongue. She had been in love before. But this love was the most natural love. It had happened gradually and then all at once. One day she had woken up and just knew that she was in love with Nicole Haught. But of course, she was. Her baby sister’s best friend. It was perfect really. 

“Go have fun with Waves and Dolls, Haught I’ll be off soon. Just a half hour. And here these are for Waves and Dolls,” Wynonna pushed two whiskeys towards Nicole. 

“Dolls doesn't drink.”

“Babygirl drinks for two, she’s a true Earp that one.”

The next half hour drags for Wynonna. She keeps her eye on Haught. She tries not too but it’s hard not to. All of her protective instincts come out when it comes to Nicole. Many men try to flirt with her women too, but she gives none of them the time of day. Good tips be damned. As soon as her replacement comes, she pours herself a healthy amount of whiskey and goes to join Nicole, Waverly, and Dolls. 

2008 October

“I heard that the Earp house is cursed,” says a boy in front of Nicole in the lunch line. Nicole can feel her hands ball up with anger. Why did kids have to be so mean. The Earps were nice people. Well Waverly and Wynonna were. Willa had a mean streak and Ward was scary. Like her the Earp girls didn’t have a mother. Like Nicole their mother had left them. Nicole and Waves talked about it sometime late at night during their weekly sleepovers. They talked about it in hushed tones as if to talk about it too loudly would bring bad luck. But mostly they talked about happy things ate too much candy and watch movies. 

“The Earp house isn’t cursed,” Nicole said. 

“Who asked you, Carrot top?” the boy sneered. His friend laughs at the mean nickname. Nicole rolled her eyes she had heard that one before. 

“Plus, I hear that that Wynonna girl is a…” the boy started to giggle uncontrollably. 

“Don’t talk about Wynonna like that,” snapped Nicole. She had no idea what the boy was going to say but she knew it wasn’t nice. Wynonna was the coolest person in the world. Nobody was going to talk badly about her in front of Nicole. 

“Butt out Carrot Top.”

Nicole wanted to scream but she held her tongue. Later she would tell Waverly about this conversation. Waves wasn’t at school today because she had the flu. This meant that Nicole had no one to eat lunch with. She paid for her food and took it to sit in the corner all by herself. She sat at a table of people who sat alone together. Waverly had many friends but none of them were really Nicole’s friends. Without Waves nobody bothered to sit next to her. 

After she had eaten, she raised her hand to be dismissed for recess. The middle school and the Elementary school shared a building and the high school building was right next to it. Elementary school had its own fenced in playground. Nicole went outside a bit aimless. When…

“Yo! Haught! Over here,” An excited looking Wynonna waved her over. She had claimed over the fence. Nicole’s heart soared. 

“Wynonna what are you doing here?” Nicole asked in awe. 

“Waves told me to keep you company Haught,” Wynonna said very matter of fact.

“What about your friends?” asked Nicole. Wynonna shrugged as if it were nothing.

“They’ll be fine for like one lunch period without me,” she said.

Nicole decided it was best to stop questioning why Wynonna was here. She threw her arms around the older girl. She is so glad that she is here. A question burns on the tip of her tongue. Maybe Wynonna would know the answer.

“Why do people say your house is cursed?” the words come forward before she has time to stop them. 

“Oh, because it is,” Wynonna says lightly.

“It is?” Nicole doesn't believe in curses. Wynonna just laughs but not in a mean way. Her laugh sounds like she is dismissing the stupid boys as stupid. Nicole starts laughing too.

“This town is stuck Nicole. It stuck in its ways. The Earps are cursed we have been for generations now. You just have to ignore the dumb dumbs and move on with your life.”

“Wynonna is Waves going to be back at school tomorrow?” asked Nicole.  
“Yes, Nicky I promise.”

If anyone else had called her that she would have been annoyed, but Wynonna could do no wrong in the eyes of Nicole. She had after all gone through all of the trouble of claiming over the fence just to hang out with a ten-year-old. Nicole smiled. Wynonna was the coolest person in the world Nicole decides.


	2. Why does Everyone Hate Wynonna?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole wonders out loud to Wynonna why people seem to hate her. Wynonna only sort of answers.

2009 August 

Wynonna couldn’t believe that in one week she would be starting grade twelve. Her last year at the hell hole called Purgatory High. God, she hated those losers. Today she had plans to hang out with Willa before she went off to university. Willa had taken a gap year, but she was now ready to leave this shithole town. She had no idea what exactly the plans were but if she had to guess she’d say there would be a shit-ton of whisky and one Mercedes Gardener. Oh and maybe pot. And maybe Dolls. But then for some reason Willa didn’t like Dolls. Which wasn’t great because Dolls is well Dolls. 

Wynonna wonders why her neck hurts so much. Then she remembers that she fell asleep on the couch instead of her bed. Waves was going to be the death of her. It was the Earp’s turn to host Haught Earp weekly sleepover night. And like most weeks Wynonna was there. She told herself it was for the candy, but it was really to protect Waverly from Willa who could be mean. If she was being completely honest with herself (and she tried not to be) she would admit that Willa scared her sometimes. 

She was just glad that Waverly never includes Stephanie or Chrissy to her weekly sleepovers. Those girls were bad news. When Waves had brought Nicole home the first time Wynonna sighed a breath of relief. Her baby sister had finally picked a smart one. Wynonna slowly got up trying to not wake her little sister and Nicole. This proved to be impossible.

“Wynonna?” said Nicole.

“Yes Haught?” asked Wynonna.

“What time is it?” asked Nicole.

“It’s only seven in the morning go back to sleep,” answered Wynonna.

“I’m hungry.”

Wynonna looked at the eleven-year-old. She hated how much she had grown to like her kid sister’s best friend. She felt like Nicole had somehow warmed her way into her stone cold heart. It really put a damper on her whole lone wolf persona. Wynonna considered for a moment. She was really a terrible cook, but the homestead had cereal. She figured it would be impossible to fuck up cereal. 

“Come I’ll get you some cereal.”

“Thanks, Nonna,” Nicole answered with a yawn. 

The two girls set at the kitchen table eating in silence. Wynonna couldn’t believe she was up before eleven on a summer morning. What was wrong with her. Now at least she could take a nap. Naps were her bitch. The silence was broken when a very thoughtful Nicole dared to ask a question. 

“Wynonna why does the whole town seem to hate you?” asked Nicole. 

“That, Haught is a very good question.” Wynonna had no intention of giving Nicole a straightforward answer. She liked Nicole. And unlike the rest of the town Nicole didn’t seem to pass any judgement over her plus her father let her come over to the homestead every other week which meant that he at least was not afraid of the Earp name. It sure did help that he was not from Purgatory. Wynonna figured that Nicole was not the type of kid to just let things go though so she needed to come up with an answer.

“Does it have to do with the Earp curse?” Nicole wanted to know. 

“It doesn't hurt that my name is Earp,” Wynonna said slowly carefully trying to make up her mind how much to tell the eleven-year-old. Should she just throw caution to the wind? What if she said too much and she scared away her baby sister’s best friend? She wondered what Nicole already knew about the curse.

“Do you know anything about the Earp curse?” Wynonna asked.

“Not much Waves won’t tell me anything. Plus, mostly when people talk about it they say really mean things. I didn’t want to ask the mean people like Champ about it. But I heard that a long time ago a curse was put on Wyatt Earp and all his descendants by a demon. I don’t believe in demons though,” said Nicole. 

“You are a smart one aren’t you. Wyatt Earp was of course the best gunslinger that ever was. He was my great-great grandpappy. He had the bright idea of moving to this shithole town. They say he was cursed and now all of his descendants have to hunt down all 77 of his kills who come back as revenants. The 77 and the Earp heirs are locked in a never-ending cycle of violence for eternity unless an heir kills all 77.” Wynonna says all this monotone as if it were the most mundane thing. 

“People believe this??” asked Nicole. 

“People are dumb,” Wynonna said with a small smile. Nicole was a good kid. “Waves is lucky to have you as a friend I am pretty sure you are her only friend who  
doesn’t believe in the curse even a little bit.”

“I am lucky to Waves want to be my friend.”

“Your both lucky,” Wynonna said with a smile, a real one this time.

Later that night.

Wynonna was shit faced. But maybe not shit faced enough because she was still able to think clearly enough to remember her earlier with Nicole. She had dodged the question why does everyone seem to hate Wynonna. She had told the girl about the Earp curse, which is part of it but not the whole story. Wynonna had always supposed that she was the town pariah because she drank too much, smoked weed, and slept with half of the boys at Purgatory High. The double standard was infuriating. If she were a guy, she’d be hailed a hero. 

Clearly, she needed more to drink. Mercedes, Willa, and she were at Shorty’s even though Wynonna was not yet legal they had been let in with a wink from Shorty. More whiskey was needed to get Wynonna out of this reflective moved. Then she would move on to making out with willing guys. Where was Dolls when you needed him? She had not called Dolls because this was Willa’s night and she had made it clear that she did not approve of him. 

“As soon as I graduate high school, I am out of here I mean it. I don’t care where just away. Maybe Greece,” said Wynonna. 

“Why Greece?” asked Mercedes. 

“Greece is like so far away it’s warm and maybe there are hot guys to fuck,” said Wynonna.

“Well cheers to that.”

“I told Daddy I was going to college, but BoBo Del Ray and I am going to run off. Together.”

“Where are you going?” asked Wynonna. Wynonna had hardly believed the going to college bit that Willa had done, Ward had but then Warp Earp never saw fault with his eldest child. The heir to the Earp flames he had said with some amount of pride. 

“Who cares? Anywhere. I’ll send you a postcard.” 

This went on for quite a while. Wynonna was hardly able to follow the conversation let alone track the amount of time that had passed. But by the time the sun started coming up she figured it was time to think about going to bed. There was just one problem. In an attempt to being reasonable a drunk Wynonna had thrown the keys to the car at Shorty for safe keeping. 

“I have an idea,” said Wynonna looking at Willa, “but you aren't going to like it.”

“What?” asked Willa. Willa took a big swig of whiskey to keep the hangover at bay. All three of them were going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow… or today. 

“I can call Dolls to come pick us up.”

“Fine, whatever honestly I don’t care if he has a sick up his ass. I’m cold and I want to go to bed.”

Fifteen minutes later all three of the girls were in Dolls’ car. Dolls had a smug smile on his face like he had predicted that this might happen. Knowing Dolls thought Wynonna he had. Wynonna could never figure out what her and Dolls were. Nor could she figure out why Willa hated him so much. But right now, her head hurt like a mother, and all she wanted was to sleep. 

2019

Nicole was back in Purgatory for the summer between her junior and senior year of university at least for a little while. Waverly and her both went to UBC together where they were roommates. Both Waverly and Wynonna were back in town for their uncle Curtis’ funeral. Curtis was Waverly’s favorite uncle. Ward Earp had never paid much attention to his younger daughter and so Curtis was like a second father to her. 

Nicole was here to support her best friend, but she was also here to support her girlfriend. They had been dating for just under four months now and it was going great. But Nicole was unsure what she felt about returning to Purgatory as Wynonna’s girlfriend. It was just that it was a small town in the middle of nowhere. The kind that believed in curses and demons. What were they going to think about lesbians? 

Understanding completely Wynonna had suggested that they keep their relationship on the DL. And there lies the confusion for Nicole. On one hand she wants to tell everyone she knows that she is dating Wynonna, on the other she would rather not get run out of town by people wielding pitchforks. She hadn’t come out until she had gone to college and she had spent very little time in Purgatory since then.

Nicole’s dad Peter hadn’t said much when Nicole had told him that she was dating Wynonna. He had simply patted her on the back and said, ‘I’m glad she makes you happy’. It had almost made Nicole cry. Both of the Earp sisters were staying with Gus to keep her company, but Wynonna had come over for dinner. When she followed Nicole up to bed Peter had joked about how at least one Earp girl had to stay the night it was Friday night after all. 

And now she had a fat cat sitting on her face. One of the joys of coming home was Calamity Jane. Pure joy, though Nicole could do without a fat cat sitting on her face, Calamity was simply the wrong pussy. Trying not to wake Wynonna who had her arm wrapped around Nicole’s torso she tries to get Calamity to move. With some unintelligible complaints from a grumpy Wynonna Nicole resorts to throwing the cat out of her room before crawling back in bed. Wynonna, who is as Nicole, is learning very clingy when sleepy immediately wraps herself around Nicole so that they are face to face. 

“Can we just stay like this forever?” mumbles Nicole into Wynonna’s neck.

“Yes, forever and ever,” says a still half asleep Wynonna. 

“I love you so much Nonna,” said Nicole drifting back asleep.

“Love you too.”

2009 December 

Willa didn’t come home for Christmas. Ward drank too much. Another trademark shitty Earpmas. On Christmas day Wynonna put Waverly into the truck and drove to Uncle Curtis and Gus’ for Christmas dinner, she figured that Waverly deserved it. Something nice. The Earps hadn’t had a proper Christmas dinner at the homestead since mama left seven years ago. They had fun, it was nice to be around adults that loved them and were also not too drunk to function. 

“Wynonna?”

“Yes, baby girl?” answered Wynonna.

“Where do you think Willa is?”

“The Bahamas drinking rum on a beach,” Wynonna said. 

“Well the rum seems about right,” said Waverly thoughtfully. It struck Wynonna in that moment how grown up her little sister was for an eleven-year-old. It made her kind of sad, how fast Waverly had to grow up. Waverly had, had a hard life. Her mother had left when she was four years old. Not by will, but mama had made Wynonna promise never to tell Waverly that. Ward was a distant father and drunk way too much of the time. And now Willa was gone, Willa who had never been a good sister to Waverly. In a lot of ways Wynonna was all the girl had. She vowed to herself she would do anything, give anything to ensure that Waverly be as close to happy as possible. 

“Promise you will never leave me without a word.”

“I promise baby girl,” said Wynonna, and she meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Two Funerals and a Feast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward dies.

May 2010

Nicole could not wait for the end of the school year. Grade Six had been rough. She had grown several inches over the school year and now she was that tall ginger girl. The one good thing about being tall is that it helped when she played basketball. Waverly had encouraged Nicole to join the team. Nicole had listened. She was glad that she had. So not everything was terrible. Also, the weekly sleepovers had continued. So that was also cool. But now the worst thing had happened. Ward Earp father of three, and the town sheriff had died. Sure, he had been a deadbeat father, but he had still been Waverly and Wynonna’s father and now he was dead. The rumor was that he had shot himself by accident. 

Nicole remembered the night that it happened. She doesn't think that she will ever be able to forget that night. Waverly had called her from the hospital. Ward was in surgery and it didn’t look like he was going to make it. Nicole could hardly understand her because she was crying so hard. Nicole had told her father the news. Her father had been quiet for a few minutes and then he got his keys from where they hung by the door. He drove Nicole to the hospital so that she could be with the Earp sisters. They didn’t say anything the whole way there, but Nicole felt comfort form him just being there. By the time they got there, Ward was dead. 

Nicole had felt awkward. She had no idea what to do or say. She had just stood there with Waverly crying into her. Wynonna didn’t cry. She didn’t say much at all, she looked as if her soul had up and left. And now it was a week later. Half of the town was crammed into a church or the funeral. Ward had been well liked, not because of merit but because of how long his family had lived in the town. Nicole thought this was a stupid reason to like someone. 

As his oldest daughter who had actually shown up (nobody knew where Willa was) Wynonna had the horrible task of giving the eulogy. Wynonna who always had something clever to say. Had barely spoken since her father’s death. Waverly told Nicole in a hushed voice that Wynonna blamed herself for the death of her father. Nicole had no idea what gave Wynonna this idea and if Waverly knew she wasn’t telling Nicole. Nicole had not pushed the topic further. But it hurt her seeing the sisters hurt so much. 

Wynonna walks up to the front of the church almost robotically. She is holding notecards in her hands. Somehow, Gus has gotten her into a black dress. She looked different without her trademark ripped jeans and leather jacket. Nicole tenses. She has a feeling that Wynonna is about to go all Wynonna.

“My father cared a great deal about this town,” Wynonna’s voice comes out clear, if a little horse. “He cared a lot about his daughters as well. He always said that we were the coolest thing he ever did. But then Mama left. And the father and the Sheriff that I knew disappeared. In his place I found a drunk and bitter man. I watched my father drink until everything sweet, everything warm about him was gone. He drank away the man who used to play hide and seek with Willa and me. He drank away the man who use to read bedtime stories to Waverly. He might of died just a week ago, but whisky killed my father a long time before. And none of you useless people did anything about it.” When Wynonna had finished talking she bolted. She ran out of the church. Waverly followed her. Without thinking Nicole followed Waverly leaving the church in a stunned silence. 

Nicole found the two Earp sisters behind the church. Nicole not wanting to spook them kept a little distance between herself and the sisters. She watched the pair of them. Wynonna almost seemed angry. Her voice was raised. Nicole could now hear what she was saying. 

“Go away Waves, I said I don’t want to talk to you,” yelled Wynonna.

“I know you think you don’t deserve to talk to me right now Wynonna, but I love you. Talk to me Wy,” Waverly begged her sister.

“Just give me space Waves,” said Wynonna who all but shoved Waverly away. Waverly started crying but she ran back into the church. She passed Nicole without even seeing her. Nicole stood there for some time not knowing what to do. She should run after Waverly, her best friend, but Wynonna needed her more right now. She had collapsed against the side of the church and was crying. Nicole had never seen Wynonna cry. A little voice in her head told her that for some odd reason Wynonna would talk to her, even though she wasn’t family, or maybe because of that. Feeling more than a little guilty for not choosing to go after Waverly Nicole quietly sat down next to Wynonna. She said nothing just sat there waiting for Wynonna to talk first. 

Wynonna looked up. She didn’t look surprised to see Nicole sitting next to her. She wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her dress. 

“His death is all my fault,” Wynonna said. Nicole didn’t say anything. “Waverly should be screaming at me, she should hate me not trying to comfort me.” 

Nicole didn’t know what to say to this. All week she had felt that she could never say the right thing. What did you say to a girl who had just lost her father? But this was at a new level of not knowing. Why was Wynonna so convinced that she was guilty? What had happened?

“Wynonna what happened that night?” she asked in a small voice.

Wynonna didn’t say anything not for a long time. Finally choking on tears, she managed to get the story out.

“He was drunk. He came home angry and drunk. He was waving the gun around. He wasn’t making any sense. He said he had unfinished business. That he was going to kill someone, so I tried to get the gun away from him and then…” Wynonna stopped like it was too terrible to say out loud. Nicole let her words just hang there. She could see the picture starting to unfold. She knew now what Wynonna meant when she said that it was her fault. 

“That doesn’t make it your fault Wynonna,” she said at last.

“He was a shitty father, especially to Waves, but he was still my father,” said Wynonna. Nicole moved to wrap her arms around Wynonna. 

“This sucks,” she said at last. It was all she could think to say. She hoped that far more would be conveyed. Something like I love you. Something like you’re one of the most important people in my life and your hurt is my hurt. Wynonna cried into her shoulder. After a while of just sitting there holding Wynonna Nicole thought it best to bring up the Waverly shaped elephant. While she understood why Wynonna had almost literally pushed her best friend away, she also needed an apology from Wynonna. 

“You have to talk to Waverly,” said Nicole finally. 

“Oh god Waves. I yelled at Waves.”

“You did. Go talk to her tell her how you feel. She will understand because she is Waverly.”

“Can I just sit here for a moment?” asked Wynonna. 

“Take a few minutes.” 

They went back to sitting in silence. They were in their own little bubble that was outside of space and time. The whole universe had collapsed to be just the two of them. Wynonna had stopped crying. She had set up and was no longer being held by Nicole, but Nicole was still gripping her hand in hers and somehow that small amount of contact was more significant than gravity. They set like that for maybe five minutes, but it just as well could have been an eternity.

“Why didn’t you chase after Waves?” asked Wynonna breaking their bubble. 

“It seemed like you needed me more than she did at the time. Maybe I am wrong but I don’t think so somehow,” said Waverly. Wynonna nodded her head like she understood completely and with that she went to find Waverly. 

2019 

Wynonna had only ever been to one funeral before but she knew that the funeral of her uncle Curtis was a nice one. Well as nice as a funeral could be. Nobody came in all black because that’s not what Curtis would have wanted. The eulogy was nice and sweet. Really as far away from Ward’s funeral as possible and Wynonna was glad for it. Wynonna had let Nicole out of her sight for the whole time. Even now at the reception they were linked together their fingers interlocked. 

“Nicole, it is good to see you. I am so glad you came,” Gus said. 

“Curtis was a good man. I am so sorry for your loss,” said Nicole. 

Wynonna knew that Nicole had thought of Gus and Curtis kind of like aunt and uncle figures in her life. After ward’s death Waverly and Wynonna had gone to live with Gus and Curtis and Nicole had come over often. Nicole had been part of the family for a long time now. Wynonna wondered what Gus thought about her and Nicole dating. It must be odd. Wynonna had not actually told Gus that she had started dating Nicole but last night when she had slipped out to go to Nicole’s house Gus had not seemed surprised that it was Nicole that Wynonna had seeked solace with. It was odd the last time nine years ago Nicole had also been there for her, if in a completely different way. 

“Waverly told me that you two had gotten together,” said Gus. 

“That trader,” said Wynonna with mock anger.

“Waverly is a good girl,” said Gus. 

“The best,” agreed Wynonna.

“I want both of you to come to a family dinner tonight,” Gus said looking at Nicole. 

“You want me to come to?” asked Nicole.

“Of course you’re family,” said Gus. 

2010 October 

Nicole and her father were invited over to Gus and Curtis’ house for Thanksgiving. They had no family in Purgatory after all. Peter was a firefighter in town, but he and Nicole were still outsiders. So, he thanked Gus’s offer to break bread at her table. The Earp sisters were Nicole’s best friends in the whole town. Sure, now she had teammates to call friends, but nothing came close to what Nicole and Waverly had. Peter who had found Nicole sitting behind the church alone after Wynonna had gone off to find Waverly had also seen the other worldly connection that bonded Wynonna and his daughter. 

The Earp sisters were in his good book. He wasn't death or blind he knew that Wynonna had a reputation, but he was willing to overlook that to give her the benefit of the doubt because she was a good friend to Nicole like a protective older sister. He remembered when he had picked Nicole up after that first sleepover and Nicole had told him that she wanted Wynonna to be her older sister. It was like Wynonna had responded completely to that wish and now she was Nicole’s older sister. 

Wynonna was the Earp who opened the door. She had gone through a rough couple of months after her father’s death. She had barely been sober for the first few months, but she was doing better now. Whiskey was banished from the house though. Wynonna could not be trusted if left alone with a whiskey bottle. This thanksgiving was going to be a dry one. But there would be mountains of food to make up for it. 

“Haught damn, you made it,” said Wynonna with a slight upturn of her lips. Truth be told she wasn’t sure that the Haughts were going to come. Why would they want to holiday with the hot mess that was her family. But here they were. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world Earp,” said Nicole. 

Dinner was a pleasant affair. It had been a long time since Nicole and her father had, had a proper Thanksgiving. When their marriage had started going south eating a large meal together had hardly been something the family could have stomached it. Nicole looked around at all of the happy faces and she felt truly at peace. These were her people this was her family even if only one of them were related by blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading. I don't edit this thing so sorry about that. Also please let me know what you think. (even if it is EDIT the FUCK out of this shit)


	4. Wynonna Goes on a Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna has a bone to pick with Nicole's mom.

2011 February - September

Wynonna leaves Purgatory in the February of Waverly’s grade seven. February 8th to be precise. She had stayed through the holiday and made sure that Waverly was comfortable living with her aunt and uncle. She resisted the urge to just slip out one night. She had promised Waverly that she would never leave without saying good-buy first. Her baby sister had lost so many people it would be cruel to slip out. So, Wynonna gathered up all of the courage she could and announced her plans to leave at dinner one cold night in late January. 

Not surprisingly, the conversation didn’t go very well. Waverly had simply failed to see why Wynonna had to leave. Wynonna felt both guilty and like her heart was being ripped out of her chest which made her very defensive. Curtis was worried that she wouldn’t have enough money or a place to stay. Gus did not have much to say at all. By the end of dinner all Wynonna wanted to curl up in bed and cry. But she forced herself to have a long conversation with Waverly in an attempt to convince her that she would keep in touch at least once a month. This also didn’t go well. Waverly had gone a whole two days not talking to Wynonna after the horrible family dinner. 

But now Wynonna was gone. She had planned to leave at the end of high school, but those plans were derailed by the death of her asshole father. Now she was gone she could finally breathe. She no longer had to overcome her terrible reputation as a no-good drunk slut who might steal your boyfriend and an Earp. 

The whole world was open to her. But she had only one goal. Somewhere in the very large state of California was a woman stupid enough to leave Nicole behind. Wynonna was going to pay her a visit. How anyone would leave behind anyone like Nicole was well… Wynonna planned to keep in touch with Nicole. Also she wasn’t planning to leave forever. She was coming back. She wasn’t Willa. 

It had taken all of her stalking skills but she had but she had found the woman. She had been remarried but as far as Wynonna could tell she had no more children. Her and her husband lived in Oakland. Not far from where Nicole had spent the first ten years of her life. So now she had a destination. How she was going to get there was a fun puzzle. She had enough money to get a bus ticket to Vancouver. Then she just had to head south. Easy. Money she could make on the way. She stays in Vancouver a whole five months earning money. 

There are many stops on her way south. She spends three weeks in Seattle. She likes Seattle. It is a town that seems to run on coffee something that Wynonna can get behind. It also has beautiful views of the mountains which reminds Wynonna if home. She spends some time in Portland. Only about a week. Portland is a shitty Seattle. Then she spends a few weeks in Eureka California where she earns some money working odd jobs. There is a lot of pot grown in this part of the world and a lot of under the table money to be made. The redwoods are the closest things to gods that Wynonna has ever experienced. 

Wynonna reaches Oakland in mid-September. It had taken a lot more time than she had planned to get here but now she stood at the front door of Nicole’s mother. She had spent a lot of time trying to get here but now she was here, and she had no idea what she wanted to say. To hell with it she was a good liar she would think of something. 

Taking a big breath Wynonna knocked on the door. Before she could reconsider and bolt the door opened. A woman who looked just like an older version of Nicole stood there. Ir made Wynonna do a double take. So, this is what Nicole would look like as an adult. 

“Are you Nicole Haught’s mom?” Wynonna said before the woman could shut the door.

“Who are you?” the woman had the most amazing confusion face and if Wynonna was not so pissed at her she would find it funny.

“I am a friend of Nicole’s. She doesn’t know I here because if I told her I was coming she would have told me not to come, she’s noble and shit, it’s like super annoying. Anyway, I came all the way down here to ask you one question. Are you a terrible person or are you just dumb?” Wynonna said.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? You don’t know me or anything about… well anything,” Nicole’s mom said.

“I have all day why you don’t invite me in so you can enlighten me.” Wynonna balled up her fist. This woman had some nerve. 

“Okay I’m calling the police.”

“I don’t want trouble I just want to know why you left,” Wynonna said. Truth be told the idea of American police made her scared. Not that she would ever let on, not in front of this woman. The woman in front of her seem to reconsider.

“Okay fine come in,” she said. Wynonna looked around the house. It was nice in that HGTV way. She hated it, it was way too beige for her taste. But the woman standing before her fit so well into the beige-ness of it all. She was wearing a sweater over a collared shirt and her hair was pulled back into a perfect ponytail. Her blue jeans fit her body well, but they were also not sin tight. 

“Please take your shoes off at the door,” the woman said. Wynonna groaned but compiled anyways. Wynonna was led into the living room she was offered no water or anything to drink and asked for nothing. The woman gestured for Wynonna to sit down. Wynonna did the other woman sat opposite of her. 

“So let me get this straight. You are a friend of Nicky’s and one day you thought to yourself that it would be a good idea to track down her mother to confront her without telling Nicky what you are doing?”

“Yep that about sums it up,” said Wynonna.

“How old are you?” asked the woman. Wynonna had at one point known her name but had forgotten it. She had been calling her Karen in her head.

“I don’t see how that’s important,” said Wynonna.

“I just want to know how you know my daughter,” the Karen lady said.

“I’m her best friend’s older sister, which you would know if you had kept in contact with her. You would also know that she hates the nickname ‘Nicky’ by the way,” said Wynonna.

“You must really care about Nicole,” the Karen lady said almost more to herself than to Wynonna.

“I love her she’s like… she’s like a little sister to me,” said Wynonna. Wynonna realized as she was saying it that in fact Nicole was like a sister to her and had been for a long time now. Almost from that first sleepover she had felt a connection to her.

“Well I’m glad that Nicky has found friends like you.” 

“She deserves a mother,” said Wynonna, “I know what it feels like to have a mother leave you. It sucks balls. But you can make it better.”

“Peter wrote me after he moved back to Canada. He told me that Nicole was brokenhearted. He begged me to write to her. But I didn’t. Or I tried to but the right words never came. And now, now it’s too late. Nicole will never forgive me now,” she said.

“That’s bullshit, even if it were true that Nicole would never forgive you, you owe it to her to try. You’re the mom. And right now, your daughter thinks you have forgotten about her,” said Wynonna. She was really getting mad now. What a lame excuse.

“I was ten when my mama left. It hurt like hell, but at least I know where she is and why she can’t be part of my life. Your daughter has cried many nights wondering why you left her.” Wynonna’s heart hurt. Why was she telling all of this to a stranger?

“Fine I’ll write her a letter. Can you make sure she gets it?”

“I will,” promised Wynonna. 

2012 April

Nicole was about to scream but the hand was quicker. Whoever had their hand over her mouth leaned to whisper in her ear. Their warm breath tickled her skin. Nicole could small their hair it smelled of coconut. It smelled like Wynonna. It was Wyynonna! Why was Wynonna in her bathroom? 

“If I move my hand do you promise not to scream?” asked Wynonna. Nicole nodded and the hand was removed. 

“What the fuck Wynonna?” hissed Nicole.

“You’ve grown,” remarked Wynonna. 

“That’s what happens when you leave for a year,” said Nicole playfully hitting Wynonna on the arm. 

“I needed space from this shit town. But I also had a secret mission. And dude I won my mission. I have so much to tell you,” said Wynonna. 

“Great! But I still need to pee,” said Nicole.

“Oh right sorry,” said Wynonna. She left the bathroom and a few seconds later Nicole heard Waverly scream in excitement. The sisters were reunited. Nicole simled. It had been just over a year. A year of vague text messages that were usually only ‘I’m alive’ and a location. Nicole should be mad at Wynonna but she could not bring herself to be.

Nicole slipped into the room that now had two Earps. They looked so happy together. What the Earp sisters had was beautiful to watch. They were like two twin stars whose gravity kept them spinning around each other. They were two sides of the same Earp coin, both of them fiercely protective in their own ways. 

Wynonna was the first sister to notice Nicole re-entering the room. Her face lit up. Nicole wondered not for the first time what brought Wynonna here tonight, and where she had been for over a year? What had she been doing? What was the mission that she had won at?

“Come on Haught I have so much to tell you,” said Wynonna. Nicole had to smile, Wynonna’s enthusiasm was infectious. For the next half hour Wynonna told them everything she had been doing over the last year. Nicole was shocked that Wynonna would do something so nice for her. It made her cry, but she tried very hard to hide her tears. 

“But if you got to Oakland in September what took you so long to get home?” asked Waverly. Wynonna looked sheepish. 

“Well I went to Vegas and won a shitton of money. Then I went to Mexico for a while.” Waverly hit Wynonna on the head with a pillow. 

“I missed you,” she said.

“I know dude. I missed you too that’s why I came back. Also to give you this,” Wynonna said turning to Nicole. She handed Nicole the letter that her mother had written. Nicole didn’t quite believe it. She had waited so long for this that she had all but given up hope. Yet here it was in her hands. Nicole throw her arms around Wynonna. 

“You’re the best, and I love you,” Nicole said.

“I love you too, Haught.”

2019

Wynonna paced in front of Waverly. She had no idea what to say to her. She should have done this a long time ago but then so should have Nicole. She had been dating Nicole now for two months. Waverly had almost walked in on them more than once now. And the lies they had to tell were getting stupider by the day. Nicole was sitting next to Waverly. She could not stop bouncing her knee. She looked so cute.

“Wynonna just tell me whatever it is that you want to tell me,” said Waverly, “you are starting to make me nervous.”

“Well the thing is baby girl Nicole is… we’re… that is Nicole is my girlfriend,” said Wynonna. Wynonna didn’t know what she expected but Waverly breaking out in laughter was not it. Why was she laughing?

“That’s a good joke Wynonna,” said Waverly giggling.

“It’s not a joke Waves we’ve been seeing each other for about two months now,” said Nicole. Waverly looked from Nicole to Wynonna.

“But that’s crazy,” said Waverly.

“Think about the last few weeks Waves,” said Nicole. 

Waverly thought for a moment. Her sister and her best friend had been spending a lot of time together just the two of them lately. She had not thought much about it. And there were the times that she had walked into a room to find them the picture of innocence. But Wynonna and Nicole that was coocoo bananas crazy. But now that she thought about it maybe… and then there was that time that Nicole had come to class wearing Wynonna’s clothes. Wynonna didn’t share everyone knew that. 

“Oh my god you two are dating,” said Waverly. She was glad that both of her sister and her best friend were happy. She thought back to the last two months she had never seen Wynonna look so happy. But this was going to take some getting some used to. She smiled.

“I am happy for you,” she said, “Bu…”

Nicole laughed. “Yeah it still feels like a dream to me too.” She said.

"That's is not what I was going to say. You said not that long ago 'it was one time, Waves, we're not dating',"

"Oh that. It wasn't a lie."

"It wasn't true," said Waverly.

"You seemed so upset," said Nicole.

"Not because of Wynonna! You didn't tell me," said Waverly.

"I didn't know how," said Nicole. "But now you know."

"Now I know," agree Waverly. "Never keep something this big from me again," said Waverly.

"I won't." said both Wynonna and Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it please leave feedback.


	5. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the letter that Nicole's mom writes to Nicole and Wynonna delivers. I am working on the next chapter but have a little bit of writer's block.

Dear Nicole,

First, I want to say I love you. There is no excuse for me leaving like I did but, in this letter, I will do my best to explain why. I know that you have been asking this question for a long time now and this letter is far too late and probably for too little, but here it is a long overdue apology. I left you when you were barley ten without word. I was in a dark place swimming in a deep pool of depression. You might remember that I use to sleep all day sometimes, I couldn’t see the light just then. I couldn’t see the light that you provided in my life. Your father did his very best to pull me out of the place that I had retreated into, but everything was seen through the depression and he couldn’t quite reach me. 

The night I left I was going to save you from this pitiful human. I thought it was better to not have you in my life. I would just ruin your life with my misery. I checked myself into a hospital because everything in my head was at such a loud volume, I was afraid I might hurt someone. Your father knew but I begged him not to tell you anything. He is a noble man, so it is my guess that he did not. I relinquished any right to make decisions for you long ago. 

When I got better, that is to say able to see the light once more I should have reached out Nicole it is my greatest shame that I did not. Your father wrote to me but I told him to fuck off. I thought that chapter of my life was over that I no longer deserved it, so I lashed out. But Nicole I still love you. Your friend reminded me that it was my duty to reach past my fear and reconnect with you. You have great friend hang on to her Nicole. And know that I always love you. You are the coolest thing I ever did. If you don’t feel like responding right away or at all I understand. 

All the love in the world,

Mom xoxo


	6. Oh Shit I'm Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has a realization about some things.

2012 September 

Grade nine started out well enough. There was a new kid in town, and like Nicole he was an outsider. His name was Jeremy Chetri and Nicole more or less adopted him. Waverly had a different lunch period, so Jeremy was Nicole’s only real friend at lunch. Sure, she had basketball teammates, but Jeremy was easier to talk to she never felt like she had to prove anything around her. She was comfortable around him almost like she was with the Earp’s. He just kind of click with her. So now she had two real friends at school. 

But something was starting to bug her. A thought was starting to form at the back of her consciousness. It was still easy to ignore but slowly the seed of the idea was growing roots until one day she knew that it was something she was going to have to confront. A little voice in the back of her head told her that she was gay. But she hardly knew what to do with the information. Another day she thought I will figure this all out another day.

Other girls in her class would talk about hot celebrity men and all she could think was that she that Liv Tyler in the Lord of the Rings was supper hot. And Mila Kunis had a sexy voice, she could listen to that voice all day long. She didn’t really get what the appeal of Chris Evans was, yeah sure Captain America was an okay movie, but he definitely was not the hottest Avenger Black Widow was. And her voice and that leather. So yeah Nicole figured she was gay. 

Purgatory didn’t seem to be the best place to be gay. But the oh shit I’m gay moments kept coming and well it was getting harder to pretend that she wasn’t gay and one day at lunch the words just came out of her mouth.

“I think I’m gay, well I know I’m gay,” said Nicole to Jeremy.

“Yeah,” said Jeremy. She had no idea what she expected Jeremy to say but it certainly not that. Which must have stone on her face because a moment later Jeremy added “Oh was that a secret?” 

“I mean kind of,” said Nicole. She thought maybe she was doing a good job acting straight. But then maybe not. “You’re the first person I’ve told.”

“I honored. Not Waverly?” asked Jeremy. 

“Well the words just kind of burst out,” said Nicole.

“Well if it makes you feel better the first person, I told was a random dude at the bus stop,” said Jeremy.

“You’re gay too?” said Nicole.

“Wow your gaydar needs work,” said Jeremy laughing. “When are you going to tell Waverly?”

“I well probably in ten minutes when I see her in French class,” said Nicole. “promise not to tell her I told you first. You know best friends and all,” said Nicole.

“scouts honor,” said Jeremy crossing his heart. 

2019

Nicole was supposed to be studying for her Law and Society class. But instead Wynonna was on top of her. Nicole was siting with her back against her headboard and Wynonna was straddling her lap. They were making out. Waverly could come home any moment. The test was tomorrow at eight in the morning. Who held class at eight? But for the moment none of that mattered. Wynonna was an amazing kisser. And the desire to pull off her shirt was growing with every passing second. Wynonna amazing hair was soft to the touch and whatever it was that Wynonna smelled like Nicole couldn’t get enough of it. The door closing announcing Waverly entrance stops Nicole from turning the make out session into full on cardio workout. 

“We have to mmm, stop before ahhh Waverly catches us,” said Nicole. Wynonna had started to kiss her neck. 

“Nooooo,” wined Wynonna. Nicole picked up a pillow off her bed and hit Wynonna.

“Make it look like you were helping me study,” she ordered.

“How bout I help you get naked?”

“Wynonna!” said Nicole with a laugh. It was hard to be mad at Wynonna. Wynonna sighed dramatically. She got off Nicole’s lap and picked up some flash cards just as Waverly walked into the room. 

“Hey, I bought your… what is Wynonna doing here, in Nicole’s room?” asked Waverly.

“She is helping me study,” said Nicole at the same time as Wynonna says, “there’s a big test tomorrow Waves.”

“Okaaaaay you guys are acting weird, why are you guys acting weirder than normal?” Waverly asked. 

“Wynonna is always acting weird,” said Nicole. Waverly was not completely convinced but let it go for the moment.

“I bought your favorite ice cream,” said Waverly. 

“Waves you are the best roommate in the room. I need a study break,” said Nicole. Wynonna caught her eye. She winked and Nicole hoped that her face didn’t turn a red. Things were new between them. The sexual tension had been growing between them for some time now and it had come close to breaking many times since they had gone camping together over the last summer. But then just three weeks ago the pressure had finally broken the dam keeping their feeling back. The only thing neither of them knew when they should tell Waverly. Nicole had to admit sneaking around had a little allure to it. 

But Waverly was a smart person sooner or later she was going to figure it out. Wynonna came over often because her two favorite people in the world lived in this very small apartment but there were only so many explanations to be given as to why Wynonna was sitting on Nicole’s lap or taking a nap in Nicole’s bed wrapped in her sweater. But right now, it was time for ice cream.

“So, what’s really going on between you two?” asked Waverly with her mouth full of ice cream. 

“We were just studying Waves,” said Wynonna.

“Really for what class?” countered Waverly. 

“Umm, something about law,” said Wynonna.

“Riiight,” said Waverly. Nicole resisted the urge to burst out laughing. Of course Wynonna had no idea what test she had in the morning her only goal tonight was to be a distraction from what didn’t matter. Nicole had to act quickly to salvage this situation. 

“Hey, Wynonna why don’t you pop out and tomorrow night we can drink to the ‘f’ I am going to get on my law and society test I have at eight in the morning,” said Nicole. She figured it would be better if Wynonna was not in the apartment, that way she could not blow their cover. As it was, she already had damage control. Wynonna was not as slick as she seemed to think she was. Nicole also knew that later Wynonna would slip back in to the apartment to spend the night. 

2013 January 1st

Wynonna had come home for Christmas like she had promised. She had moved to Victoria B.C. shortly after handing the letter to Nicole. Nicole had no idea what she did, but she seemed happy. She also had a stupid boyfriend. Nicole had never met the man, but she hated him. Nicole had written to her mother for Christmas giving her, her phone number and asking if she wanted to come to Purgatory for a week in the summer or if she could come to Oakland to visit. Her mother had said if she got her father to agree than she would love to come to visit in Purgatory. 

On Christmas day Nicole and Peter had gone over to Gus and Curtis’s house for dinner. Peter and Curtis had become friends. And they were all together Nicole, the Earp sisters, her father, Gus, and Curtis it had made her heart warm. Then the stupidest holiday in the world had happened and Nicole life had been ruined. New Year’s Eve a holiday all about kissing had arrived and Nicole had realized one very unfortunate thing about herself. She had a huge crush on her best friend in the whole world bigger sister. How was she suppose to talk about her crush with her best friend if her crush was on Wynonna Earp? Also, Wynonna was like six years older than she was. Six years a lot for a fourteen-year-old. 

Which is why she had locked herself in her room one this bitter cold first day of the year to talk to Jeremy on the phone. He was the only person she could think to talk to about her crush on Wynonna. He would understand he had a crush on Mr. Holiday which was similar enough. They both had zero chance of getting with their crushes.

“Hello?” Jeremy answered the phone.

“Hey Jeremy. I have a huge problem.”

“Which is what? You figured out you have a big crush on Wynonna?”

“I have a crush on Wynonna,” confirmed Nicole. It felt so weird saying it out loud. But there it was. It made the crush more real somehow. Like crushes were meant to be talked about and now that she had uttered the words her feelings were magnified. “How did you know? How is it you always know these things before I tell you?”

“I can feel it in my groin,” said Jeremy. 

“Ew Jeremy gross. But seriously how?”

“Seriously because you cannot stop talking about her. It’s kind of cute,” said Jeremy. Nicole thought about it. She didn’t talk about Wynonna that much did she?

“This is bad I can’t have a crush on Wynonna!” said Nicole.

“Why not?”

“Only because she is like six years older than me and is Waverly’s older sister. You CANNOT tell Waverly by the way,”

“Don’t worry I won’t,” said Jeremy.

Talking about her crush both made Nicole feel better and worst but by the end of the conversation Nicole was feeling a little calmer. She had a crush but the person she had a crush on was heading back to Victoria and had a stupid good for nothing boyfriend. Jeremy was sure that the crush would fizzle out. She would get through this and Waverly need never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this!


	7. Wynaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Champ start dating. Nicole and Wynonna come up with a team name.

2013 summer

After reconnecting with her mother, or at least trying to Nicole starts to wonder why her father had moved them all the way to Canada. If it wasn’t her mother’s fault that she had to leave than why had her father moved to them to another country. So, when Nicole went down to Oakland for a week in the summer, she was determined to find out more details. When her father drove her to the airport the questions started to burst out.

“Why did you move us to Purgatory?” asked Nicole. Her father let out a sigh. She could tell that he had rather hoped to avoid this question. With his eyes still decisively on the road and his knuckles white her father answered the question, “Well… I loved your mother, but the one thing marriage is not is simple. We had fallen out of love, but you were a baby and then your mother got sick. I couldn’t leave her. Them she well went to get help and I needed a change of scenery. It was never going to be forever. You seemed to like Purgatory.”

“What about when mom got better?” asked Nicole.

“I feel like that is a conversation for your mother,” peter said slowly.

“Come on dad please?”

“Nicole, I called your mother, she didn’t feel ready. Now she is. Please have this conversation with your mother.”

“Okay dad,” said Nicole. 

The flight to Oakland was uneventful. Nicole had never been on a plane without her dad before but everything was fine. She had a window seat and the person siting next to her was a non-threatening person. When she got to California her mother was waiting for her with a sign. She gave her a big hug. Nicole felt a little awkward around her. They had been texting but she had not seen her mother since she was ten-years-old. But this was important to her so she vowed to push right past the awkwardness. The questions could wait. 

“So how is Wynonna doing?” asked her mom. 

“Wynonna is great, I think. Living in Victoria. She has a boyfriend name John Henry or whatever,” said Nicole. 

“And you don’t like her boyfriend?” asked her mother.

“I’ve never met him actually,” said Nicole. 

“But you don’t like the guys,” it wasn’t a question. Karen had a slight smile on her lips like she knew something that amused her. Nicole had know idea what it could be. They hadn’t spoken much since she had gotten off the airplane. But she did talk a lot about Wynonna over the phone on their weekly phone calls. That as well as Waverly who was spending a lot more time with one Champ Hardy. Nicole was worried that Waverly was going to start to date him. This made her feel sick. Any other guy was a better choice.

“What makes you say that?” asked Nicole.

“You like, like Wynonna,” it wasn’t a question. 

“What? No, I don’t. she way too old for me,” Nicole tried for a causal voice. It was almost an octave above her regular voice.

“Nicole you can’t stop talking about her. It’s cute,” Karen said.

“I talk about Waverly all the time how do you know I don’t have a crush on Waverly?” asked Nicole. Her deep concern about Waverly dating Champ could be misconstrued as jealousy. She talked about her dislike for Champ all the time how did her mother know it was the older Earp sister that she had a crush on? 

“You love Waverly as a sister might, but your voice never sounds like it does when you talk about Wynonna. Did you know you have a special just for Wynonna voice?’ Karen wanted to know. 

“I do?” asked Nicole. 

“You do,” conformed Karen. 

The week went by very quickly once the awkwardness melted away. Nicole found that her mother and her had some of the same ticks. She had fun visiting San Francisco and going to In-n-Out Burger which she hadn’t gone to since she was ten. She met her mother’s new boyfriend. He seemed nice enough, but it was a short encounter. And in a week when Nicole was back on a plane she realized that she had forgotten to ask her mom any of the question she wanted to about why she hadn’t so much as written. It mattered less now. Karen had promised that she would come up to visit at Christmas time. 

2019

Wynonna’s apartment was truly a mess. Normally she wouldn’t mind but tonight Nicole was coming over for dinner which Wynonna was supposed to be cooking. Only poisoning your girlfriend might be a felony so Wynonna feels it might be wiser if she got takeout. She had order a shitton of breadsticks and a great wall of pasta for dinner. But her apartment was a mess and progress was slow. Nicole was coming over in just a half hour. She should really clean more often.   
Right as Wynonna was putting the final touches on her apartment the door bell rang. She open the door to find both her girlfriend and the delivery man. 

“Oh hey,” said Wynonna to both people. She was rather hoping that the food would come before Nicole. 

“You cooked me dinner huh?” said Nicole she had an amused smile on her face. Wynonna had the grace to look sheepish. 

“Eat my food and your bound to spend all of tomorrow in the doctor’s office. Come in.” She handed a tip to the delivery guy before taking the food. Nicole was early. Nicole was always early and Wynonna was always late. 

“Ahh you cleaned your apartment how sweet,” said Nicole.

“Only for you Haughtstuff,” said Wynonna. She wrapped her arms around Nicole and kissed her. She had only been dating Nicole for about a month, but it felt longer. She had known the girl for just over a decade now, but it wasn’t just that. They had been dancing around dating for a while before Nicole had been the brave one and finally asked Wynonna out. Which was why she had tried to make things more romantic by inviting Nicole over for dinner. She had retreated it the moment the invitation came out of her mouth. 

“So what did you buy for dinner?” asked Nicole.

“All of the pasta in the world. Or something called the great wall of pasta. And bread sticks. Dude I got all the dread sticks,” said Wynonna. 

“I love you Wynonna,” said Nicole. It was not the first time she had said the worlds but it was the first time since they had started dating. Wynonna brain was working overtime to keep up with her emotions. 

“I love you Haught,” she said. 

2014

Wynonna and Nicole were hiding out in Waverly’s bathroom. Waverly and Champ were in her room making out. Champ and Waverly had been dating for eight months now. How had Waverly not grown tired of his stupidity by now? Anyways Wynonna was in town for a short visit. It was a Friday night but Waverly had bailed on their weekly sleepover so Wynonna had invited Nicole over. Nicole who was still nursing a huge crush on Wynonna had agreed. How they had ended up in this passion was a bit of a blur. Wynonna had dragged Nicole into Waverly’s room.

“Why are we going into Waverly’s room?”

“Because in Waverly’s room is where I hid my good tequila.”

“Wynonna you’re not supposed to be drinking.”

“The tequila is not for me it’s for you,” said Wynonna. She had a grin on her face that made Nicole’s heart melt. Why did she have to be so attracted to her best friend’s older sister? Honestly this crush was going to ruin her life. 

“Why is it in Waverly’s room?” asked Nicole. “And why do you think I need tequila?”

“I hide it in Waverly’s room so Gus wouldn’t find it. And you need to loosen up a little. I cannot let you finish half of high school without getting drunk at least once,” said Wynonna. Nicole Knew that Wynonna was right Gus trusted Waverly completely she would never look through her things. If Wynonna needed to hide something Waverly’s room was the perfect place.

“Wynonna!” said Nicole. 

“Please I want to see drunk Haught just once please,” Wynonna wined. 

“Nope, you cannot peer pressure me into getting drunk,” said Nicole.

“Fine no tequila, but we still need to go into Waves’ room,” said Wynonna. 

“Why?”

“Because that’s where Waverly keeps her diary,” said Wynonna. 

“Why do you want to see that?” asked Nicole.

“To get enlightenment as to why my baby sister is dating Chump,” said Wynonna. Then she took Nicole’s hand and dragged into Waverly’s room. Well maybe dragged is not the right word for it because Nicole was going to come anyways. So here they were hiding out because just minutes after they had entered they had heard Waverly and Champ coming. Wynonna had dove into the bathroom and Nicole had fallowed. And now they were stuck. And they could hear waaaaaay too much. It was a nightmare. 

“We have to get out of here,” said Wynonna.

“Yes, but how?” There was only a small window. Or they could sneak out the way they came in. Those were the only two options. They both sucked. 

“Follow my lead,” said Wynonna. They started towards the door. Neither of them were that sneaky. But Champ and Waverly were too engrossed in what they were doing to notice them. It was starting to get gross. Nicole hopped that all clothes stayed on while they were in the room but it looked like champs shirt was on it’s way off. Finally Wynonna and Nicole made it out of the room.

“Ew gross I think they were going to do it,” said Nicole. 

“Yes, we have to stop it. Waverly cannot do it with that boy,” said Wynonna. 

“We can’t what if we see something we can’t un-see?” said Nicole.

“Good point I don’t want to have to burn my eyes out,” said Wynonna. 

“But we should break them up,” said Nicole.

“Yes, we will be team break up,” said Wynonna. “We need a team name.”

“What about Wynaught? Spelled W-Y-N-A-U-G-H-T,” said Nicole.

“Haught you’re a genius,” said Wynonna. 

“I’m really am,” said Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! sorry it took so long.


	8. Awkward, Awkward, Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly dumps Champ.

2015

Halfway through grade eleven Peter starts dating someone. He had been a few dates since he and Nicole moved to Purgatory, but nothing had gotten past two or three dates. This was different Nicole was going to meet the woman. They are going out to the city because Purgatory doesn’t really have any nice restaurants. Her father dating someone squashes the secret hope that her mother and father would get back together.  
Nicole didn’t really want to go to dinner with her father’s girlfriend as it promised to be supper awkward, but she did want to meet the woman. She had been dating her father for six months now. Maybe one day she would become family. So, Nicole thought it best to make a good first impression. Taking a shower might be a good start.

A half an hour later Nicole finds herself at the most awkward dinner ever. She not actively trying to hate her father’s girlfriend, but she finds herself doing so anyway. There is nothing in particular that she can put her figure on but everything put together is just the worst.  
After dinner which felt like it took forever Nicole was free to go over to Waverly’s house. It did not take long for her to vent to Waverly about her father’s new girlfriend.

“I don’t even know why I hate her so much,” said Nicole.

“Is it maybe because she’s not your mom?” asked Waverly.

This made Nicole think. Had she been holding on to the hope that her parents would find their way back to each other now that her mom was back in her life? That was a crazy hope. Yes reconnecting with her mom was going far better than she had hoped but she was in a relationship already. But it would be nice.

“I don’t know. Maybe?” said Nicole.

“Just something to think about,” said Waves.

And this, this was why Nicole spent so much time with Waverly. She seemed so wise, She clamed her down. They had been best friends for so long now. Waverly was family.

Fall 2018

Nicole was wearing Wynonna’s clothes. But she didn’t think that anyone would notice because it was not like she was wearing the leather jacket or anything. She had slept over at Wynonna’s apartment because well they still hadn’t told Waverly yet. But she probably should not have chosen the ‘Lasagna Del Ray’ tee shirt because as soon as she walked into her one class that she shared with Waverly she knew that she had made a mistake. There was no way in the world that Waverly wasn’t going to notice that she was wearing Wynonna’s shirt and Wynonna’s sweatshirt. At least she was wearing her own coat and pants.

“So, someone didn’t come home last night,” said Waverly. She had a big smile on her face.

“Yes, I uhm... I yes,” stammered Nicole.

“So, who was it? Was it your mystery girl you won’t tell me about?” asked Waverly.

“Umm yes,” said Nicole slowly.

“Is it someone I know?” asked Waverly. Nicole was saved from having to answer the question because just then the professor started class. She reluctantly took off her coat. Maybe Waverley wouldn’t notice Wynonna’s shirt. But fate was not on Nicole’s side. Because of course Waverly noticed. It was ‘lasagna Del Rey’ shirt. It practically screamed ‘I’m Wynonna’s shirt’.

“Why are you wearing Wynonna’s shirt?”

“Umm I just am,” said Nicole. This was not going well Nicole had never been good at lying. Waverly and Wynonna had told her that several times.

“Are you… are you sleeping with my sister?” asked Waverly. Then before Nicole could say anything Waverly bolted from the room.

“Fuck,” said Nicole. Before she rushed after her best friend, she sent a text to Wynonna.

Nonna  
  
911 i think Waves knows!!!  


Then the ran after Waverly. It didn’t take long. Being a tall ginger had some advantages. Soon she had caught up with Waverly.

“Waves don’t be mad,” said Nicole.

“I’m not mad because my best friend sleeping with my older sister isn’t crazy at all,” said Waverly.

“Your right it would be crazy. But it happened,” said Nicole. The thing was Wynonna and she were not dating. They had slept together last night but it was a thing. Not  
yet. But it was going to be soon. “But it was just one time, Waves, we’re not dating,” said Nicole. It felt like a lie.

2016

Waverly was in a panic. But Wynonna could not for the life of her figure out why. Because Waverly’s brain was not working, and she seemed unable to form words. It was quite cute. Wynonna doubted that it was anything truly bad, her baby sister was not capable of truly destructive behavior. Wynonna was pretty sure that Will and she got all of those genes.

“What did you do baby girl?”

“I dumped Champ,” said Waverly like it was the worst thing in the world that she could have done. It made Wynonna laugh. Waverly glared at her. Oh right this was Waverly she took this kind of thing seriously. Never mind her ex was, well a piece of shit to put it nicely.

“Well hot damn, finally,” said Wynonna. “Why is this such a big deal?”

“Wynonna! we dated for like almost two years and prom is in like two days,” Waverly said horrified at how nonchalant Wynonna was.

“Yeah, but he was also like a huge prick,” said Wynonna.

“Yeah but prom is n like two daysa, said Waverly.

“So, go with Nicole. She’s way cooler,” said Wynonna.

“Also, I think I might be gay,” said Waverly, “or at least not straight.”

“Join the club,” said Wynonna.

In the end Waverly ended up going to Prom with Nicole and Jeremy. It was loads of fun. Until she spotted her ex making out with some girl. It had taken two days. And Waverly wondered not for the first time why she wasted so much time dating Champ. Sure, he was good looking, but he was dumb as a rock. And she could do better Wynonna was right. She wasn’t going to let this loser ruin her night. That poor girl did not know what she was getting into. Waverly almost felt bad for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it is so short and took so long. One Chapter left! next week Wynonna a Nicole go camping and almost start dating more than once, and then the finally actually start dating.


	9. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go camping.

Summer 2018

Haughtstuff  
  
hey, Waverly bailed on our camping trip. Wanna come?  
  
sure that sounds fun!  
  
when is it?  
  
next weekend  
  
hope it's not too short of a notice  
  
no no non i's fine. sounds fun! can't wait  
  


Wynonna looked down at her phone. She couldn’t help but smile a big goofy smile. Nicole had agreed to go camping with her. Feelings had been growing between them for a while now. Both Nicole and Waverly had moved out west and while all three of them hung out Wynonna found herself longing for the times it was just Nicole and her. Something about Nicole just clamed her down. She felt more like herself with Nicole than she did with anyone else. So, when Waverly had bailed on their camping trip Wynonna had jumped on the chance to take Nicole.

They were headed out to Tofino BC. It was in the middle of nowhere. Out on the Pacific Ocean. And even though they were going in the end of July it was still chilly outside at night. But it was so beautiful, so perfect. But Wynonna could feel that the conversation was coming. And why wouldn’t it? They were alone in close quarters in a romantic place. They went camping. Together. Just the two of them. And Wynonna was having a hard time remembering why they were not together.

So, it might be awkward to date her little sister’s best friend. But then she wouldn’t have to convince Waverly that Nicole was good enough for her. She might have to convince Waverly that she was good enough for Nicole though. Also, she had always wanted Waverly to friends with her SO. But maybe it would be weird for Nicole? That didn’t feel like a decision that she should make for Nicole. Maybe she should just go for it. She should ask Nicole out. She should ask Nicole out.

Right now the two women were lying in their tent. Summer was in full swing, but it was cold outside. To keep warm they had gone to bed early. And the words on the tip of Wynonna’s tongue seemed to be stuck. Instead she said something stupid.

“I’m cold,” said Wynonna. Nicole looked over at Wynonna. her nose wrinkled when she notice her sleeping bag. It was old and beat up.

“That’s because your sleeping bag is a dinosaur,” said Nicole.

“Well can I crawl into yours?” asked Wynonna. Why couldn’t she just say what she wanted to say?

“There’s no room this is a mummy bag,” said Nicole. “Maybe I could get into yours?”

“Yes girl. Get all up in here,” said Wynonna. she cringed at how dumb she was being right now. But you do not get to be Wynonna by confronting your problems straight on. Now they would be so close it would be impossible for both of them to avoid their feelings. Or at least that’s what Wynonna hoped. 

Sleeping bags are not made for two people as it turned out. For Nicole to fit in it with Wynonna they had to be really, really close. Now was her moment.

“Nonna, I can I kiss you?” asked Nicole. And god damn why? Why did Nicole have to beat her to it. Wynonna was almost mad. She didn’t answer she just closed the nonexistent gap and kissed Nicole. Wynonna realized several things at once. One she didn’t have a crush on Nicole she was in love with her. Two not being with her was madness. And three she was a fool. Plus she was probably going to mess this thing up.

POV Nicole

Wynonna’s lips were soft. This just confirmed for Nicole what she already thought. And oh my god she was finally kissing Wynonna. She had wanted to kiss Wynonna for so long now. But she was dating someone else. Or she was five days ago. They were on a break. Because Nicole had said yes to going on this trip with Wynonna. Truth be told the relationship had be on the rocks for a while now. Being with Wynonna on this camping trip was freeing. She hadn’t felt this happy for a long time. She was definitely going to ruin this. But right now all that mattered was that Wynonna was a really good kisser.

Did it mater that five days ago Shae had said she needed a break when Nicole had told her she was going camping with just Wynonna.? Probably. But if she stop to think about too long then she would start to feel guilty and kissing Wynonna made all of her relationship problems seem like nothing because she had wanted to kiss Wynonna for way too many years now. And well, they were on a break. Truth be told Nicole had not spared a moment though for Shea since she had been gotten in the car to drive out here. So Nicole decide to be irresponsible to turn her brain off just loose herself in Wynonna.

And then Wynonna did something with her tongue and Nicole lost all ability to think. And oh god.

The next morning in the cold light of day Nicole still in the same old sleeping bag with Wynonna found herself confused. Conflicted. What was she supposed to feel? She had just had the the best sex ever with the girl of her dreams, and while she figured that being on a break meant she hadn’t cheated on Shae, it sure wasn’t final. She still had to go home and face a real final breakup. Which sucked. But Nicole needed to do thing by the book. She wasn’t going to be a jerk about thing. Sure she just had mind blowing toe curling out bony back into bony sex with another woman. But Shea deserved closure, Nicole could at least give her that.

“Nonna? Are you awake?” whispered Nicole.

“mmmm… I had the best dream,” said Wynonna. 

“Yeah?” said Nicole.

“Maybe I’m still asleep,” said Wynonna.

“Maybe,” said Nicole. She leaned into kiss Wynonna. “Most likely.” She could feel Wynonna smile into the kiss.

“Can we never leave this tent?” asked Wynonna. Nicole just smiled. She wish they could stay in this tent and not go back to reality where life was messy. So she let herself pretend for the time being. The tent, Wynonna that is all that mattered right now.

Two days latter the car ride home.

POV Wynonna.

“I think we need to talk about what this is,” said Wynonna. She was driving so she didn’t look at Nicole but she could feel Nicole staring at her. They had hardly left their tent the whole weekend. They had gone out to watch the sunset over the Pacific Ocean. It had been a wild weekend but now Wynonna needed to know where they stood. What was their relationship? Was just a one weekend thing or was it more? Was it just sex or was it romantic as well?

“Umm, well yes, we should do that,” said Nicole. Wynonna could feel the discomfort wafting off of Nicole. She really wasn’t the type to have this kind of conversation and more than anything she wanted to pull a Wynonna and run away form the what are we convocation. But Nicole was Nicole and she needed to know where this was going before her heart got to invested. She resisted the urge to hold Nicole at a distance. She wanted Nicole more than she wanted to admit to herself. Every instinct in her was telling her to run. To back the hell up. And she knew she was going to fuck this thing up. She just knew it.

“I need to know what your thinking Haugh. This weekend was amazing, and I want it to mean something,” said Wynonna.

“I do too,” said Nicole. Wynonna waited for a but.

“But…?” prompted Wynonna. her hear was in her throat. She could hear her the drumming of it in her ears. It made it hard to drive straight.

“But Shae and I need to make our breakup final,” said Nicole. Wynonna didn’t want to ask, didn’t want to know what that meant precisely.

“What do you mean by that?” asked Wynonna. she could feel her shoulder tense, as she braced herself for Nicole’s answer. Wynonna had always held her cards close to her chest. But this one time she had let her self be vulnerable and she could feel the hurt seeping in. Was it too late to but her walls back up?

“When I told her I was going camping with just you she said she needed time apart. She needed a break. Our relationship has been on the rocks for a while now,” said Nicole. The she added, “It’s you. I want to be with you.” 

Well shit. This really sucked while at the same time was the best news. Wynonna felt overwhelmed. She felt like maybe it would be best for both of their health if she stopped driving. Otherwise they might get in a crash. Wynonna pulled off the road and into the parking lot of an diner that looked like the set of a horror film. The perfect place to have a convocation about their relationship, cars were too prone to crashing.

After they were seated in the mostly empty diner (Wynonna started to rethink this plane of hers now she had no where but Nicole to look) and had ordered Wynonna who was tired of doing non Wynonna things let Nicole start.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the Shae thing,” said Nicole. “I just didn’t know how to tell you about it. And we are on a break.”

“I get Haught. But I don’t want to be your rebound,” said Wynonna.

“God Wynonna you could never be the rebound. I’ve had a crush on you for a while now,” said Nicole turning bright red. Hearing this cleared up in Wynonna’s head. But Nicole had been in a relationship for over a year and she thought maybe rushing into something would be a mistake.

“Still I think we should take things slow,” said Wynonna, “Not put any labels on it.” It sounded like bullshit even to Wynonna’s ears. But she needed walls at least at first. far easier to hold some distance between them at least for a few months. Still Nicole agreed. And so the mind bending denial would begin. They would call what they were doing anything but what it was.

“And we don’t tell Waves,” said Wynonna.

“Yes, we don’t tell Waves,” agreed Nicole. In the future Wynonna would look back on this conversation and think how stupid she was for thinking that being with Nicole could be anything less than the most important part of her life. But that was what mind yoga was for.

Fall 2018

POV Nicole

Being with Wynonna but not “being” with Wynonna was going to kill Nicole. Also hiding it from Waverly was also going to kill Nicole as well and then Nicole would be double dead if that was a thing, which Nicole supposed it was not. Waverly was her roommate which made it hard for her to keep anything from her. And it’s not like the three of them didn’t hang out whenever they could. And Nicole was pretty sure that not being able to touch Wynonna in front of Waverly was going to kill Nicole. So to sum up Nicole Haught was going to die three times over.

Wynonna didn’t seem stressed which pissed Nicole off. This whole thing was the plot of a supper gay soap opera. Waverly starts to think that Nicole is back with Shae and Nicole makes a big deal of denying it so that the truth becomes a lie, which makes her feel guilty. And Nicole starts to wonder why Waverly can’t just know what is happening. Wynonna is torn but it’s clear to Nicole that this is hard for her as well. They really needed to tell Waverly because her not knowing was making Nicole and Wynonna worst people.

So, on a grey day when the rain seems to never end Nicole breaks up with Wynonna. Only it’s not a breakup because they were never really together. So Nicole ends things with Wynonna. It’s so painful but it had to happen, they were lying too much Waverly was going to get hurt.

“We need to stop,” Nicole waves her hands between them, “whatever this is.” Wynonna didn’t say anything.

“Say something,” said Nicole. “Preferably something encouraging.”

“What do you want me to say? ‘good idea Haught’? because possibly is the worst idea you’ve ever had,” said Wynonna. Nicole started to cry. It was the worst idea, but it was the right one. Sometimes doing the right thing suck balls. Neither of them were brave enough to take this relationship into the light so they had to kill it or someone was going to get hurt or rather many people were going to get hurt.

“I want you to say you understand,” said Nicole. It was a lie. She wanted Wynonna to fight form them, to give her a reason to stay. She wanted Wynonna to suggest they make it official and tell Waverly, but she was too afraid of rejection.

“Well I don’t. I think it’s a shit idea,” said Wynonna. Then she walked out of the apartment. Nicole started to cry. She had fucked everything up. Everything was fine and now her life was ruined.

Wynonna didn’t talk to Nicole for two whole weeks and it was the hardest thing she has ever done. She missed Nicole so much. So when she found Nicole sitting in her living room two weeks after their break up her first reaction is one of happiness, and then confusion, and finally anger.

“Why and how are you here Nicole?” asked Wynonna.

“I climbed up the side of your building,” said Nicole. Wynonna hardly ever used her first which made it hold more weight. She was most definitely going to cry. “I made a mistake,” she added.

“Well I don’t want to see you right now,” said Wynonna. It wasn’t completely true, but she was hurt, and she wanted Nicole to know that. She could hardly summons up the strength to be truly vulnerable.

“Wynonna, Please. These last two weeks have been hell. I want you back I missed you and I…” and then Wynonna was just there. She wrapped her arms around her. And they were kissing. And for the first time in two weeks Wynonna feels right. Because being with Nicole is right. And all of the pain melts. Somewhere in the back of her head Wynonna knows that they needed to have a serous conversation but not now. Now there was Nicole and there was Wynonna and that all that mattered.

And when the next morning came Wynonna smiled because she got to wake up next to Nicole. And everything was right with the world. But morning did what mornings often do and brought about a frantic Nicole who was going to be late to class.

“Haught come back to bed,” said Wynonna.

“I gonna be late for class,” said Nicole but she crawled back into bed when she saw the pout that Wynonna was giving her. Nicole was never able to say no to an Earp.

“Shit, now I really am going to be late. Do you have a shirt or something that I could barrow?” asked Nicole.

“Only because you’re cute said Wynonna. she got out of bed and threw Nicole some jeans and tee-shirt that read ‘Lasagna Del Rey’.

“You’re the best Earp,” said Nicole before kissing Wynonna goodbye. 

January 2019

POV Wynonna

Not being Nicole’s girlfriend was the dumbest thing n the world. This truth hits Wynonna hard one day when she is at work. As a bar tender she gets hit on a lot, but this guy… this guy is persistent. And so, it was only natural her to tell him that she already has a girlfriend. It just comes out before she can stop it. And then the question bounces around in her head for the rest of her shift. Why haven’t they had the girlfriend talk yet? They had been together but not girlfriends for a while now minus those two weeks from hell. Nicole was the only girl for her. She should be her girlfriend.

So they next time Wynonna sees Nicole it’s like the first thing out of her mouth. “I love you Haught, I want to call you my girlfriend.”

“We need to tell Waverly,” said Nicole.

“Yes we will tell Waverly,” said Wynonna with a big smile on her face. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank so much for reading. My life got busy so it took longer to write this Chapter. it was hard to be constant with what I already wrote but I tried guys I tried.


End file.
